All-Verses Guardians
by Corey19
Summary: All-Verses Guardians have been a team for five years and their leader Jay Jr. is becoming the new king of gods. Jay Jr. is nervous about this and doesn't know until his godfather and the legendary and greatest hero of all time Jay-Jay sees him again and is here to teach him how to be a great king. Crack, satire, and parody fic. Omnipotent OC.


**This is All-Verses Guardians with Jay-Jay, Jay Jr., and Jabez as the protagonists**

**It has the some of the same OCs as 'Meta Heroes', but with different aspects of them and different backstories**

**Crossovers:**

**Cartoons and Adult Cartoons: Chowder, Totally Spies, the Rugrats, Jackie Chan Adventures, the Jetsons, the Flintstones, Jonny Quest, Gargoyles, Thunder Cats, Rugrats, My Life as Teenage Robot, Phineas and Ferb, The Replacements, Wander Over Yander, Animaniacs, Xiaolin Showdown, Invader Zim, The Wild Thornberrys, Scooby-Doo! Mystery, Icn., El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Fillmore, Max Steel, Slugterra, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, W.I.T.C.H, Winx, MLP: Equestria Girls, Kid vs Kat, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Skunk Fu, Cow and Chicken, Megas Xlr, The Marvelous of Misadventures of Flapjack, Sym-Bionic Titan, The Penguins of Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, The Legend of Korra, 6teen, The Mighty B, Back at the Barnyard, Archer, the Simspons, Tuff Puppy, Kick Buttowski, Penn Zero Part-Time Hero, Venture Bros., Secret Saturdays, Black Dynamite, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Catdog, Monster High, Recess, Johnny Test**

**Anime/Manga: Dragon Ball GT, Kikaider, Cyborg 009, Tokyo Ghoul, Code Geass, Black Bullet, Assassination Classroom, Rising of the Shield Hero, No Game No Life, Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?, Jormungand, Angel Beats, To Love Ru, Infinite Stratos, Date A Live, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Baccano!, How Not to Summon a Demon Lord, The World Only God Knows, Cowboy Bebop, Space Dandy, Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi, Astro Boy, A Certain Magical Index, Heaven's Lost Property, Chivalry of a Failed Knight, The Testament of Sister New Devil, Blue Exorcist, Sword Art Online, Blood+, Blood-C, Cautious Hero, Blood Lad, Saint Seiya, Castlevania, The Disastrous Life of Saiki K, Darling in the Franxx, Trigun, Black Butler, The Devil is a Part-Timer, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Case Closed, Record of the Grancrest War, Oh My Goddess, Food Wars, D. Gray-Man, Durarara!, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Guilty Crown, Ranma 1/2, Twin Star Exorcists, Seraph of the End, Mob Psycho 100, Parasyte, Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun, Battle Girls: Time Paradox, Seven Mortal Sins, Steins; Gate, Plunderer, Absolute Duo, The Familiar of Zero, Is This a Zombie, The Asterisk War, Little Witch Academia, That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime, Berserk, K, Baki, Fist of the North Star, Masou Gakuen HxH, Grenadier, Vinland Saga, ** **Misfit of Demon King Academy, Steel Angel Kurumi, Demon King Daimao, My Next Life as a Villainess: All Routes Lead to Doom!, Classroom of the Elite, The Irregular at Magic High School, God of High School**

**Comic Books: Danger Girl, Masters of the Universe, Preacher, Sabrina the Teenager Witch, Archie Comics, Conan the Barbian, Kingsman the Secret Service, Robocop, Invincible**

**Video Games: GTA 5, Saint Rows, Skyrim, Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice, Call of Duty: Black Ops 1 and 2, Modern Warfare, Ghosts, Bioshock: Infinite, Hitman, Dark Souls, Dragon Quest, Metal Gear, Granblue Fantasy, Overwatch, Persona 5, Under Night In-Birth, Pacman, the Witcher, Nier Automata, Days Gone, Horizon Zero Dawn, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Middle-earth: Shadow of War, Tomb Raider, Uncharted, Fallout, Deus Ex, Gears of War, Astral Chain, Bloodborne, Sleeping Dogs, Watch Dogs, Doom, Guilty Gear, Shantae, Dream Daddy, Monster Prom, Ninja Gaiden, Battlefield, Azurlane**

**Tv shows: Game of Thrones, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lab Rats, Mighty Med, Heroes, 'That 70s Show, Baby Daddy, House of Payne, The Boys**

**Movies: Fast & Furious, A Quiet Place, The Grudge, Godzilla, the Expendables, the Iron Giant, Dawn of the Dead (2004), Ip Man, Robots, King Kong, The Shining, Get Out, The Purge, Insidious, Train to Busan, Cujo, Mission Impossible, Pacific Rim, 21 Jump Street, Friday, Bad Boys, Twilight, Rush Hour, Menace II Society, Goodfellas, Django Unchained, Boyz n the Hood, Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Food, Baby Boy, How to Train Your Dragon, Shrek, Megamind, The Road to El Dorado, Rise of the Guardians, Magnificant Seven (2016), Five-O, The Devil All the Time, Bebe Kids, Triple Threat, The Raid, Rambo**

**Creepypasta and Urban Legends: Eyeless Jack, Grinny Cat, Sexual Offenderman, Murdering Mickey, Mr. Widemouth, Laughingjack, Hobo Heart, Laughing Jill, Hoodie, Tails Doll, The Blue Man, Glitchy Red, Seed Eater**

**The team has been together for five years **

* * *

We see a man on the mountain

He is 5'8 and has 28 packs abs, a well-toned and ripped shredded lean muscular body, midnight black tribal tattoos to His face down to His legs, ruby red tribal tattoos that go to His neck down to His legs and His back, crimson tribal tattoos on the middle on His pecs, dark sapphire blue tribal tattoos on the middle of His back, milk chocolate skin, very razor-sharp canine fangs, have the symbol of omnipotence on both of His palms, have a Saiyan tail, dark jet raven midnight black type 1 from Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 hair, fierce vampire dragon angelic demonic blazing crimson ruby red and he wore a black tank top, black jeans with white trimmings, black biker fingerless gloves, and black polo boots, and a gold cross necklace and a black cross necklace

This Jayvon Jayson aka God

He currently walking down the mountain with a blue diamond necklace in His hand

He has heard that His godson Jay Jr. is becoming the king of gods in the omega omnisphere

So Jay-Jay decided to visit His godson and help he becomes a great king

'Don't worry Jay Jr.' Jay-Jay thought, 'I'm on my way,'

As Jay-Jay runs towards the kingdom in immense speeds


End file.
